Counting Murders
by lemmingbeans
Summary: Maka just got into the highest academic school in the country, Shibusen Academy! It all goes pretty well up until she almost gets run over by this jerk on his motorcycle and then gets sent to detention for the first time in her whole life because of him! Oh and on top of all that there's a serial killer loose in the academy. Can Maka and her new partner stop them? SOMA! YAY! -Kyoko
1. My First Day of School!

**Hey guys! It's Kyoko! I can't believe I'm already on my second fanfic!**

 **I love Soul Eater so much! It's the best anime in the world!**

 **This is gonna be another Soma story, then maybe I'll do something with SAO.**

 **Anyways, please write reviews (I love your reviews!) but please no mean or offensive language in the reviews. This is gonna be from Maka's point of view.**

 **Chapter 1**

My name is Maka Albarn and I am probably one of the smartest people in all of death city. I was always the one to receive the highest grades in my class, do all the extra credit assigned, and never in my life have I received any test score lower than a 95%.

So when I got an acceptance letter to Shibusen Academy of course I was going to go. Shibusen was the highest academic level learning facility in the whole country. Three types of people went there. You had your geniuses who went on scholarships, your snobby rich kids, and then your snobby rich genius kids.

When I got my letter I literally almost jumped through the roof with joy. All my life it had been my dream to get into this academy. My Mama attended Shibusen at the top of her class. Now I could finally leave the crappy school I was currently in.

All of the kids in my school bullied and picked on me, since they all considered me a know it all, which wasn't necessarily not entirely true, but I had always been nice to them. It wasn't my fault that I was the only one that actually studied in my class. No one else even really tried.

Shibusen was going to be my fresh new start.

" _Alright, you ready Maka! Today is your first day, so no way are you gonna screw it up!"_

I got into the official school uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt and tie, a navy and gold striped jacket, a short gray skirt, and my usual combat boots. Now I'm officially ready for my first day at Shibusen. I look in the mirror. I'm not drop-dead gorgeous, but I'm certainly not ugly. My light blond hair compliments my large green eyes. I'm pretty short for a fifteen year old girl. I'm pretty flat-chested and I haven't really developed any curves. I basically look like a 6th grader. Not that I really care, looks don't really matter all that to me anyway. Before I leave my room I quickly throw up my hair into my two signature pigtails and I slip on my reading glasses. I don't really need my glasses anymore, but I feel comfortable in them.

"WAAAAHHHH! My little baby is starting her first day of school!" cried my pervert of a father, Spirit, clung onto my leg like some sad toddler.

"Let go Papa! Stop acting like you're never going to see me again! You work at the school!"

"I know, but you're so grown up now! Papa can't watch over you every day now, so make sure not to let any nasty boy come up to room, cause you know he will-"

He was cut off by my fearsome Maka-chop.

Thank god I get to live in one of the special apartment complexes the school sets up for their students. It was hard to manage to get a spot in one of those apartments. I applied for one month's ago, but I didn't receive a notice that I actually got one till last week, so I had to spend those seven days packing and sorting through my belongings. Which was a pain, but at least I won't have to live with my stupid Papa anymore.

That jerk cheated on my Mama last year so she asked for a divorce. Shortly after she asked for the divorce she left. I don't really know where she is right now, but I she sends me a postcard from time to time. I really admire my mother, she is a really strong woman. She never gives up on her goals or dreams. I strive to be just like her.

I suppose I do have to cut Papa some slack though. He was there for _literally_ every single minute of my childhood. He always drives me insane with his overdosing parenting. Even if he cheated on Mama he's still my date, so I guess I don't hate him completely.

Papa is passed out from the Maka-chop I gave him, so I decide to walk to school. I feel a tinge bit bad that he's gonna be late for work. Before Papa offered to get me into the school without having to apply for a scholarship since he worked there as Lord Death's secretary, but not having a good challenge in front of me is no fun at all. The only other way to get into the school would be having to pay for tuition, but the cost is way too expensive for a even a fairly wealthy middle class family like ourselves, so the scholarship program was the best option.

Right as I'm about to cross the street some asshole on an orange motorcycle nearly runs me over!

"Hey! What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" I scream still startled at the thought of almost becoming road kill.

"You should look both ways before you cross the street!" He yells back with a sarcastic smirk. I got a good look at him as he passed by. I've always had a good memory. I admit he was quite attractive, even though I would rather die than say it out loud. He had pure white hair and attractive scarlet eyes. He had a nice tan to him too. He would be cuter if he wasn't such a jackass. Unfortunately though as he passed by I noticed that he was wearing the male version of the uniform I was wearing. The same navy and golden striped jacket, instead of a skirt the uniform had gray slacks, and the uniform also had the same time. Great I hope I don't run into that jerk at school.

I make right on time I quickly enter school campus and make it to my classroom right before the bell rings.

"No way! Maka!" I hear from the voice next to me.

I turn to see my childhood friend Tsubaki. She has the same pretty indigo eyes and long raven hair she had when we were kids, now her breasts are bigger and she had nice curves now which made her stand out in her uniform.

Tsubaki was pretty much my only friend through elementary school, but when we entered our second year of middle school her parents wanted to move back to Japan. She was a good friend to me. She was sorta like a big sister figure and she was always genuinely kind person.

"Oh my Gosh Tsubaki! It's so great to see you!" I yell giving her a huge hug.

"It's so great to see you Maka! You look so grown up! I missed you so much when we moved to Japan!" she squealed.

"Well I'm glad I already have a friend here. How did you get in?"

"Well, when we moved back to Japan our Dojo was doing really well, so we made a lot of money. My dad heard how good of a school this was so he sent me here. There's somebody I want you to meet. I met this boy in Japan and well his parents owned another famous dojo, so we started going out."

We walk over to the other side of the classroom. Where I see some blue-headed moron jumping up and down on his desk. His uniform was a mess. His jacket was unbuttoned and his tie was undone.

"HAHAHAHA! HELLO MY FAIR GODDESS! WHAT NEW PEASANT HAVE YOU BROUGHT BEFORE YOUR MIGHTY BLACKSTAR!" The boy screamed piercing my ear drums. Everybody else stared at him like he was crazy.

"Blackstar, this is my best friend Maka. Maka, this is my boyfriend Blackstar." Tsubaki said to him calmly.

How on earth did she ever end up with someone like him!

"HAHAHAHA! WELL MY NEW FOLLOWER, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR BOW DOWN TO YOUR GODLY BLACKSTAR!" he continued to scream.

"No way." I say bluntly.

"WHAT! THE GOD WILL PUNISH YOU-" he didn't finish because Tsubaki threw her hand over his mouth.

"Blackstar, if I release my hand do you promise to be quiet." she said in a calm but serious tone. He nodded.

He grabbed my hand and shook it hard. Ouch!

"Nice to meet you. It'll be great having another follower to help me in my crusade to surpass god." His tone was still loud, but a lot quieter than before.

Sigh… Well, he doesn't seem to be that bad of a guy, plus Tsubaki likes him. I shake his hand back.

"Nice to meet you too."

Tsubaki then gives us a big smile and we walk over to the desks to sit down.

"Blackstar, where is Soul? It's the first day he can't be late." Tsubaki asks with a worried expression.

"He's probably running late. It's no big deal I was late all the time. I only wasn't late this time cause you dragged me out of bed this morning." Blackstar says not really caring.

"Who's Soul?" I ask curious as to who this slacker is.

"Another friend of ours. I think you'll like him." Tsubaki says in a optimistic tone.

Just as she says I hear somebody rushing into the room.

"HEY SOUL! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" Blackstar yells across the classroom.

"Shut up you moron!" the ivory haired boy growls as he takes a seat next to Blackstar.

"Hi Soul, This is Maka! She's an old friend of mine." Tsubaki says with a smile on her face.

"Oh hi- WAIT IT'S YOU!" I exclaim once I get a good look at his face.

" Oh yeah you're the girl who was about to hit my bike." He replies with a smug grin on his face, like he didn't have a care in the world. He doesn't even bother apologizing! _He_ nearly killed _me_ with his bike! He seems to value his bike more than a human life! What a jackass!

I grew extremely pissed off in only a matter of seconds. Nobody pisses off Maka Albarn. I grab my textbook and slam it hard his head with all my strength.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I scream

He falls over onto the ground grabbing his head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yells. The smug grin quickly turns into a pissed off expression.

Hahaha! Payback is sweet.

"Excuse me Ms. Albarn and Mr. Evans I hope you know that class started ten minutes ago!" I here the teacher yell across the room. All of the class is laughing their butts off ( including Blackstar), Tsubaki gives me a sympathetic look, and Soul looks both pissed and humiliated.

Well looks like I'm getting my first ever detention slip.


	2. Detention Sucks!

**Hey everybody! Yay, chapter 2 is here! In this chapter I will be adding my first ever OC! Enjoy!**

 **Kyoko out! ;3**

 **Chapter 2**

Detention is probably the most boring place on the planet. All thanks to that jerk I'm stuck in this prison.

The rest of the day was completely ruined for me because of him. Well, okay I admit a large portion of it was my fault. I guess I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, but he totally deserved it. That was the first detention slip I have ever received in my entire life! The rest of the day I couldn't enjoy any of my classes, because I kept on focusing on that detention slip and a certain albino.

I guess I'm over exaggerating a bit. Luckily Soul hasn't showed his face here at all so far. He's probably skipping. Well at least I can get in a few good chapters of my book before I have to move in all my stuff into the new apartment.

My luck then seems to be running out. Right when I seem to be getting into my book, a certain someone taps my shoulder, startling me. I didn't even notice him come into the room and I was sitting right next to the door.

"Hey there Tiny-tits." Soul says with his stupid smug grin. When the teacher isn't looking I slam my novel against his head a second time today, giving him a silent Maka-chop. My only regret is not giving him the silent version of my chop earlier.

"Hey, that hurts!" he whispers loudly, but only loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, you deserve it. Are you just sitting by me to annoy me."

"Partially, but I want to apologize for almost running over you with my bike."

His apology seemed sincere, but he still had that annoyingly lazy grin on his face and I was still mad about having to be in detention.

"Apology not taken." I'm quite stubborn when I'm mad.

"You must be one to hold grudges then."

"Your apology isn't truly sincere."

"Okay, I'm really sorry."

This time the smug grin was off his face and he really did look sorry for running me over. All of a sudden I began to feel my anger slowly melting away.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Now don't disturb me I'm reading."

"Ugh… I'm so bored. Getting detention is so uncool." Soul groaned.

"Stop whining. It's not that bad. Do your homework or something."

"Don't feel like it." he replied in an uncaring tone. He really n=knows how to get on my nerves.

Just then a girl walks over. She is average height. She has big breasts and nice curves. Her jacket is unbuttoned and along with the first three buttons on her white dress shirt, so more of her cleavage shows. Her long light lavender hair is tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes are a shade of light blue and she has long slender legs. She was really pretty, but you could tell she was whore.

"Hi, Soul. I'm Yumi. You wanna ditch this fifth grader and come hang out with me." Yumi said in a seductive voice while stroking Soul's head.

For some reason I feel myself growing slightly aggressive. This girl is so irritating, just like someone my Papa would date. I want to tear off that pretty little barbie-like head of hers.

"Not interested Yumi. Go find some other little boy toy." Soul said in a serious tone as he pushed away Yumi's hand.

"Your loss. I can get any guy better than you at this school." Yumi growled back to him with a disgusted expression on her face. Yumi then just walked out the classroom when the teacher's back was turned.

Unknowingly I began to smile. It was rare to see a guy refuse some girl like _that_.

"Geez. Girls practically throw themselves at me. They're either all sluts or crazed fangirls."

"So she wasn't the only one."

" time is it? I'm about to die here."

"It's 3:00, detention ends at 3:10. So only ten more minutes you big baby."

"Ten minutes that feel life ten hours."

"Your down to eight minutes now."

"Okay, then eight hours."

For the next five minutes Soul started tapping his pencil against the desk, which became very annoying in a few short seconds.

"Stop tapping your pencil."

"Make me."

For the next two minutes we argued.

"Soul, only one more minute."

Soul and I then began to count down quietly till there was only five seconds left of the dreadful detention.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

A loud ear piercing scream then erupted in the hallway and was heard in the classroom.

Soul and I ran to the hallway to see Yumi's limp sprawled out on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Oh my god. She's dead."


	3. Yumi's Murder and a New Roommate!

**Eeeek! I'm so sorry for taking this long to update! I was having issues with my computer. I'm also sorry for the grammar issues in the other chapters as well. Date was supposed to be dad. Hehehe… _**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, Kyoko out! :3**

 **Chapter 3**

Teachers began ushering the students out of the hallway which contained the horrific scene, but few students budged.

I can't believe this happened. Even if she was a total jerk, she didn't deserve to die. Not like this.

Chaos then erupts after a few short minutes. Screaming and yelling spreads like wildfire throughout the room. All of the remaining students begins rushing to the nearest exit. While the teachers are busy trying to calm the other kids, I walk over to Yumi's body.

"Maka, what are you doing? We should get out of here."

"Hang on a minute Soul."

I bend down near the body. Yumi's lavender hair is now a tangled mess and her skin is now incredibly pale. I slip on my pair of white gloves I always carry around and open up Yumi's shirt to her stomach. There I see multiple stab wounds, about a dozen in all. Yumi only left about ten minutes before class ended. How could there be this many stab wounds and shouldn't we have heard her scream during those ten minutes if she was being stabbed? I then notice a small slip of paper sticking out of Yumi's jacket. Without thinking I grab it. I then quickly button up her shirt and read the paper.

 _Luxure 1_

"That means lust in french."

I jump when I notice Soul right over my shoulder. My face turns bright red. Damn why am I blushing! Luckily he doesn't seem to notice. For scaring me I flick him hard in the thigh.

"Ouch! Hey not cool!"

"I told you not to scare me like that. Anyways, what do you think this means?"

"I don't know, but we should probably head out, before someone spots us looking at the dead corpse in the middle of the room, like some creepy pervs."

When we exit the building police cars are parked in the school's parking lot and all of the students who stayed after school are forced out of the building.

"You need a ride home."

"Thanks. that would be nice." I don't feel like staying around while the cops are here.

"So, where do you live?" Soul asks.

"I'm living in one of the school's apartment complexes. My stuff was sent there. I'm probably gonna be busy unpacking."

"Really? I got one too. That's cool so I guess we're both heading the same way anyways."

"Yeah." I giggle. Why am I giggling? I never giggle like some giddy school girl.

When we get to the complex, Soul and I hope off his bike.

"Well, see you tomorrow Alright." Soul yells to me cheerfully.

"Yeah!"

I began to walk up the long steps to my apartment building. I clutch the key in my palm. What could that slip of paper mean? Hmmm.. Lust then a number one. The word lust seemed like a reasonable word to describe Yumi. She practically got every guy she wanted, but what was with the number one at the end. Could this be only the first victim? Now I'm even more determined to solve this murder.

I hear footsteps behind me. Feeling kind of nervous, I keep walking. A few seconds later I still hear footsteps following me. Someone is following me. What if the murder is after me now! I then stop, quickly spin around, and slam my bag in his or her face. Just as the bag makes impact with the stranger's face, I notice that the supposed stalker is actually Soul. Ooops… I guess I'm little on edge right now with the whole murder thing. He is wearing headphones, so he probably wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"OW… WHAT THE HELL!" he yells.

"Well sorry, but you just scared the shit out of me! Why are you following me!" I yell back.

"I'm not following you! I'm just walking up to my apartment!"

I begin to feel really bad once I notice the big bump I just gave him on his forehead. Ugh… Let's just say it doesn't look too good. I can tell it really hurts too by the way he keeps rubbing it.

"I'm really sorry. I guess since you're going this way we must live close to each other. Maybe you can drop by really quick, so I can give you some ice for that bump I gave you."

"Oh, so you're inviting me over." He says with a smug grin and in a _certain_ tone.

"Do you want a Maka-chop to the head or should I just slam my bag in your face again."

I give him my worst death glare.

"N-no thank you."

That shuts him up. Ha!

"So whats your apartment number?" I ask.

"Oh, 405."

"What!?"

"Why that reaction?"

"That can't be right. That's my apartment number."

"Huh!?"

"Let me see your key."

When he hands me his key I hold it up next to mine. There identical. What this can't be right. They don't allow co-ed roomates do they?

We both then run up the rest of the steps to door 405. I unlock the door to see too piles of boxes on each separate sides of the room. On each of the boxes there are labels that read

 _Soul E. Evans_ and _Maka Albarn_.

"No way, we're roommates!" we both scream in unison.

Great just when I thought things couldn't get any worse!

 **Hey, Kyoko here! Sorry if this chapter sucked! I just got back from vacation, so I'm super tired! List whether you want the next victim to be a girl or boy in the review section. Remember, Kyoko loves her reviews! ^_^ Till next time my friends. I'll update soon. One more thing before I go, I have to get this out of my system.**

 **SOMA! SOMA! SOMA! SOMA! SOMA! SOMA! SOMA! SOMA! MUHAHAHAHA!**

 **(crazy fangirling screams)**


	4. The Investigation Begins!

**Hello! I'm back! I hope you like this chapter and sorry it took me so long to update. I'm pretty lazy during summer vacation. Well enjoy reading and remember, MORE REVIEWS! Thank you! ;3**

 **Chapter 4**

It's been about two weeks since I got my new roommate Soul Eater Evans.

It turns out that the school allows boys and girls to share apartments. As long as they remain in their own separate bedrooms during the night. Overall, sharing a room with Soul isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'm actually kinda glad he's around. Soul is a great cook and keeps his room decently clean. Soul hasn't really caused any trouble, except when he listens to his music really loud while I'm studying or when he takes a really long time in the bathroom applying his hair gel, which I hid a couple days ago just to piss him off.

The cops that came to investigate Yumi's murder left about a week ago. They found no murder weapon or fingerprints anywhere, so they just left. That was extremely odd though, usually they would take weeks to investigate this kind of murder. Why did they leave then?

I've been too busy with school to focus on the case. The teachers have been assigning so much homework lately. Luckily the homework is super easy for me, but it's been piling up so fast that it's taken me a few all nighters just to keep up with it all. I think the teachers are just giving us all of this work to distract us with this whole murder investigation.

I look over to the clock. Better start getting ready.

I get dressed first and then I start making breakfast. Hmm.. I think I'm in the mood for pancakes today. Ugh.. I almost forgot to drag Soul out of bed. It's such a pain trying to get him up. That guy could sleep through an earthquake. Looks like I have to anyways since he's my only ride. I'd rather jump off a cliff into a field of spikes then ride in the car with my Papa while he sings twinkle twinkle little star nonstop.

After I finish making the pancakes, delicious looking might I say, I head towards Soul's room. I look to see him all wrapped up in his little mound of sheets, drooling like a little baby. He looks kind of cute when he sleeps.

"Soul get up! It's time to go to school."

The only response I receive is a long moan.

"Soul, I made pancakes. If you don't get up I'll eat them all!"

He only moves his head slightly.

"J-just five more minutes." He replies in a drowsy tone.

Well looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way. I walk over to the end of his bed and grab him by the ankles. I then drag him off the bed and he thumps to the floor.

"Hey! What the hell Maka?!"

"I told you to get up. Now get dressed and come out for breakfast."

"Fine."

When he finally leaves his room its time to go.

"Wait, I didn't get anything to-" He doesn't finish cause I stuff and apple in his mouth while we rush out the door.

Luckily we end up right in our seats just as the bell rings.

"Hi Maka." Tsubaki whispers.

"Hey." I silently greet back.

Suddenly I realize Blackstar isn't with Tsubaki. Wait a moment where the heck is Blackstar? He's always with Tsubaki.

"YAHOO!"

Everybody turns to see a certain blue-headed imbecile flying in from the window. Blackstar ends up landing safely from the high window, but unfortunately he landed right on our teacher. Looks like we'll be having a substitute. I hope the teacher didn't fracture their spine.

Hmmm… Maybe after school I'll try to get some info on Yumi's past. Why was she the first murder victim? I've been wondering what note specifically meant also. Is there a pattern going on?

I was so busy thinking of the murder I didn't notice our sub walk in. All of the boys in the class began to whistle and hoot. Then Soul had an enormous nose bleed. I looked to see a girl in her mid twenties wearing a extremely short skirt and a see through blouse with a pair of black pumps. She was tall and curvy. Her dark purple hair reached down to her shoulders, which complemented her yellow eyes. On top of her striking beauty, her breasts were the size of antartica. In some weird way, it seems kinda like she resembles a cat.

"Nya~ Hello my little kittens! I'm Blair-chan! This is my first day on the job, so behave okay!" Her voice sounded both overly enthusiastic and seductive at the same time. All the boys in the class gave her their undivided attention, even Soul. They're all idiots.

Yeah no surprise it's her first day.

"The school was in dire need of a sub, so I stepped in. As you all may have heard my, Yumi-chan, was murdered here. I wanted to see the place where her death occurred."

The whole class suddenly went quiet. We were supposed to pretend like Yumi's death never even happened.

Wait a minute. That's Yumi's cousin! This is perfect, I can ask her a few questions after lunch about Yumi.

Blair decided to give us a free period rather than teach the lesson plan. I guess that isn't so bad since I've been wanting to read a few more chapters of the novel I'm reading.

Class ended up going on forever. Nobody else was really doing anything productive. All of the guys in the period just stared at Blair the whole time and the girls were either just gossiping or silently pouting about all the guys in the class not paying any attention to them. Tsubaki just did her homework while I read. I peeked over to Soul just as he was having a major nosebleed.

Huh… What was the nosebleed for? I then noticed that Blair was reaching for something on the shelf nearby. Her skirt was so short that her see-through panties were on display for the whole class to see. Angry at Soul, I kicked him hard in the thigh and gave him a hard Maka-chop to the head. He spent the rest of the period unconscious. Well he's gonna be pissed off at me later, but at least I gave him something to do instead of staring at Blair's butt. I felt a small sense of victory for some reason. I swear guys are such morons.

When lunch finally rolled by and everyone exited the classroom, except Soul because he was still passed out. I walked up to Blair to ask her some questions about Yumi.

"Excuse me , I couldn't help but hear that Yumi was your cousin."

"Yep, she was! Nya~ Yumi-chan was my second cousin on my daddy's side!"

She didn't seem really upset talking about it.

"Umm.. Hi I'm Maka Albarn and well, I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about Yumi. I don't mean to pry or anything. I just wanted to write an article for the school newspaper."

I ask giving her my special look with my innocent eyes. I feel a bit bad about lying, but I can't really tell her what I'm really doing.

"Ask away my little kitten."

I grab out a notebook and pencil to start asking questions.

"Well, were you to close?"

"Not really. I hardly ever saw her and whenever I did she was mean to me."

"What was her personality like?"

"She was always super stuck up since her parents were filthy rich and she could seduce pretty much any man."

I wonder if the seductiveness runs in the family.

"Do you know anything about her if you two hardly knew each other?"

"Well I do know that she is half-japanese and half-french. Her mother was a famous fashion designer and her dad owns a huge oil company in Japan."

Hah that might explain why the word lust was in French!

"Oh and she also had this really popular blog that she ran with her best friend."

"What was her friend's name?"

"Oh her friend's name was Mako Higurashi."

"Did you ever meet Mako?"

"Nya~Yes, once I met her when Yumi had a sleepover at my house. Those two little brats trashed the place when they invited the whole student body for a toga party during their junior year. Mako is similar to Yumi in ways. Both of them were little monsters. I remember hearing that she would always torment this poor kid."

Hearing about this makes me agitated. People like this piss me off.

"Do know the name of this person?"

"Yes, I think their name was Crona if I remember correctly."

The name Crona interests me. I kinda want to meet this person.

"Did you ever meet Crona?"

"No, I just read it one day on Yumi-chan's blog. Her and Mako were boasting about it online."

"Do Mako and Crona still attend this school?"

"I believe so. Nya~"

Well, looks like I have some more investigating to do. I'll have to check the latest updates from Yumi's blog right before she died. I still have to talk to Crona and Mako too.

"Thank you for your time."

"Your welcome! Bye Maka-chan!"

Right when I finish talking to Blair Soul finally wakes up.

"Huh! What happened?"

"We have to go find someone named Mako Higurashi preferably before lunch ends."

"I know her. She was Yumi's little sidekick. I hate her she is just like a clone of Yumi, except worse."

"Well too bad, I'm not going to enjoy this either, but I need to interrogate about Yumi. Do you know where she hangs out?"

"By the band room, probably making out with some random guy. How do you even plan on talking to her anyway?"

"I have a plan, but I need your help."

"Fine. Let's go."

We then head off to the band room to interrogate Mako. I hope this goes well.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the awesome characters! *cries* I wish I did though! :3**


	5. Questioning Mako!

**YAY! NEW UPDATE!**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Chapter 5**

Mako Higurashi apparently was known for being a real bitch. She was even meaner than Yumi. If this girl didn't like you than you were at the bottom of the food chain. So imagine being me going to interview this girl on her best friend's murder! I'm not scared of her or anything, I just hate talking to people like her. I guess I have to if I want to find Yumi's murder.

"Come on Soul, hurry up we're almost to the band room."

"Ugh." he whined.

"Stop whining, you wanted to come along."

"I never said I wanted to come along, you dragged me here!"

"Well, if you didn't want to be here you would have already left."

"Whatever." I peek and see one of his lopsided grins. There kind of cute.

Okay here we are. I look to see Mako outside of the band room, appearing to be waiting for somebody. _That's not really any big mystery_. Okay here it goes. Soul and I walk up to Mako. She gives me a really snotty look. Mako is tall and slender. She had red shoulder length hair tied back in a side braid and dark brown eyes. Overall she kind of looked like a clone of Yumi, except with with brown eyes and red hair.

"Hello I'm Maka and this is my friend Soul. I don't mean to intrude, but could I ask you a few questions about your friend Yumi."

"Go away fifth grader, can't your tiny brain process I'm waiting for someone."

I already wanted to punch her in the face. I barely managed to restrain myself.

"Hey Mako, stop being such a bitch to my friend and just let us ask you a few questions." Soul suddenly said. I smiled as he said that without realizing. Mako must have seen me cause I could see the devilish look on her face.

"Hmmm… Okay then. On one condition only. I'll answer five questions, but only if Soul kisses me when I'm done."

"No wa-"

"Fine I'll do it. Maka ask your questions."

Now I was super pissed. I better get these stupid questions over with before I strangle her.

"Okay. I heard you and Yumi were best friends. Did you notice anything strange the day before she was murdered?"

"Well, I stayed with her a week before she was murdered. She kept getting these strange phone calls with an unknown number."

Hmmm… Now that's really strange.

"Do you have the number by chance?"

"No, the weird thing was is that the number kept changing. Yumi said it was just some bill collector, but I could tell she was lying. That's all I know. You only have three more questions Pechapai-chan."

Grrrr…. I hate her.

"Did Yumi write anything suspicious on her blog?"

"No, I don't think so, but I haven't checked it in a long time. She was the one who always posted things and such. Wait, but the last time I checked she wrote about this past boyfriend she had. His name was Giriko. He was expelled awhile back for constantly getting into fights. I think he works here as the custodian or something. I have no idea why they hired him. He's in his twenties. Yumi did always like older men"

"Was he ever abusive towards Yumi?"

"He would hit her a couple of times, but I don't know much about their relationship. Last question fifth grader."

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.

"Did you ever know someone by the name of Crona?"

"That timid little wimp. Yumi and I always used pick on him. Or maybe her. I have no idea what gender that little freak was always cowering and hiding in the shadows. He is a real weirdo. Crona would talk to his little imaginary friend ragnarok. I think he was mentally unstable."

This is exactly why I despise people like her. I hate bullies.

"Okay, then now doesn't Soul-kun owe me a kiss."

She then walked over to Soul and pressed her lips to his. The kiss only lasted about thirty seconds, but I was officially infuriated.

"I hope you enjoyed that. Oh and you little fifth grader, I suggest not talking to Crona about Yumi, he's already a little insane freak. I wouldn't set him off." Mako said with a smug little grin.

After that remark, I walked over and punched her in the face. Then I grabbed Soul's wrist and we ran off.

"HEY!" I could hear Mako yell from the hallways. It was completely satisfying.

"Why did you have to punch her? Now were going to get in trouble."

"There weren't any teachers around to see, besides she was making fun of that person named Crona. She just set me over the edge."

"Oh, was it that you were jealous of that kiss?"

"Shut up!" My face was heating up like a Christmas light.

"If it makes you feel any better, Mako was a terrible kisser."

"Whatever! Let's just go to class or we'll be late!"

Then after that little mayhem we headed off to class and the day rolled by quickly. Little did I know that tomorrow someone was going to die.

 **Hello! Sorry if this was a crappy chapter! I really had fun having Maka punch Mako in the face! Ha Mako eat Maka's first! Well anyways see you next time! Bye! ;3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters! :(**


	6. Another Victim Taken!

**Hello! I'm really sorry for the long update! I hope You guys can forgive me!**

 **Chapter 6**

Saturdays were the best days of the week. Don't get me wrong I loved school days, but recently school has been hectic. Saturdays were always peaceful. I could relax on this one day without having to worry about Yumi's murder or any major school projects. This Saturday was going to be like any other one, right?

I'm in a pretty good mood this morning. It's the weekend and I only have a few chores to do. Today was gonna be my day off from doing research on Yumi's murder. Okay, so what's on the list for today;

Wake up Soul. _That's gonna be fun._

Do laundry.

Make bed.

Make sure Soul makes his bed.

Then head over to the school to grab that extra credit from biology teacher.

Not a lot to do today. That's nice for once. Okay looks like I have to go do the hardest part. I walk over to Soul's bedroom and I knock on the door as hard as I can.

"SOUL GET UP! IT'S YOUR TURN TO MAKE BREAKFAST!"

I get no response. Sigh… looks like I have to do this the hard way.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a pitcher of cold ice water. I then slyly sneak into Soul's bedroom.

"Soul, are you going to get up?" I might as well give him one more chance.

All I get from him is a groan. Oh well.

I dump the water over him.

"MAKA!"

"Hurry and dry yourself off. I'll do the laundry while you make breakfast."

"Fine, whatever."

I could tell he was in a bad mood. It was actually pretty funny watching him mope around.

An hours later when I finally finish sorting and loading Soul's colossal pile of laundry into the washer and dryer. I can already smell the scent of waffle and bacon in the kitchen. Hmmm.. waffles!

After wolfing down my waffles and making the beds we head off to the school, so I can pick up my extra credit from Professor Stein.

Professor Stein was an interesting man. Not only was he a teacher, but he was also a part time doctor. I'll never know how he gained such great time-management skills. He was known for his odd love of . Marie the school librarian was married to the Professor. They were a happy couple and were currently expecting their first child. Their marriage was one of the few that didn't end in divorce.

"So what's this extra credit for anyway?" Soul suddenly asks.

"It's an essay available to honors students. I need to grab the essay outline from Stein."

"Well, isn't Tiny-tits doing well in school." he jokes.

Right as I'm about to Maka-chop him, I notice a bunch of people crowding around the school. We both then quickly jump off the bike. There's an ambulance truck parked on the street. I quickly run up to the head of the crowd. In front of me there I see a girl lying dead on the ground. The dead girl has dark long blond hair sprawled on the ground around her. She is tall with curves and big breasts. She's wearing a short red cocktail dress. I can see a gunshot wound on her chest. A girl pushes through the crowd in panic.

"LIZ!" yells the girl.

She looks just like the girl on the ground, except her blond hair is chopped short. She is in an oversized sweatshirt with a yellow smiley face on it and jeans topped off with sneakers.

"LIZ WAKE UP! I NEED YOU!" she yells once more. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I can't believe this is happening again. Suddenly a boy in a fancy suit runs up and holds the girl back, while the people from the ambulance zip the girl up in a body bag. The boy has bright yellow eyes and black hair with three white stripes.

"NO, DON'T LET THEM TAKE MY SISTER AWAY!" she screams.

He just embraces her.

I then notice something painted on the wall. It's painted in blood. On the wall is a mural of a large eye.

I then black out. The last thing I hear are the cries of that girl's sister.

 **Hey, again sorry for the long update! Sorry if Patty was too OOC it's hard to imagine her losing Liz. I hope this chapter wasn't too depressing. Well, see you in the next chapter! Bye! ;3**


	7. My Dream!

**Hey guys! First off I'm truly sorry for such a long update. :( I've been suffering from severe writer's block and I've been super busy with school. Anyways here's the next chapter. Who will die next? Muhahahaha! ;3**

 **Chapter 7**

 _The room is pitch black and there is no one around. Where am I?_

 _The lights suddenly turn on in a flash. The room is illuminated in soft blue lights. The floor is covered in red and black tiles. Black curtains surround the walls. In the center of the place their is a grand piano , along with a red velvet sofa. I walk over and seat myself on the cushy piece of furniture. A mysterious voice then fills the room._

" _Welcome, Ms. Albarn. We are pleased to have you here. You look simply lovely this evening. What a beautiful dress you are wearing."_

 _Then all of a sudden I look down to see that my clothes have changed. I'm no longer in my usual uniform. I'm in an elegant black dress with long lace gloves. My pigtails are curled and black ribbons are tied around them. My old combat boots have turned into black high heels. I look like I'm dressed for some funeral._

 _A red little demon all of a sudden appears. Am I in hell or something? Wait, am I dead?!_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Don't worry I'm a friend."_

 _I highly doubt that._

 _A little chesire grin appears on the little demons face. My hands start to shake. No nows not the time to get scared._

" _Where am I?"_

" _You're in a dream, my dear. Isn't that painfully obvious." he scowls._

 _That sarcastic remark makes me want to punch him in the face._

" _I know that. Where in my dream?"_

" _Tsk Tsk. You need to work on your manners. You're in the blackroom room, the center of your dreams. If you wish to leave then go through that door."_

 _A scarlet door suddenly appears in the room. That demonic smile is back on the devil. I shouldn't trust him, but before I know it the demon somehow manages to push me through that door. All I hear now is it creaking closed. It's pitch black again and I can hear my heart beating. Calm down Maka. You have to stay calm._

 _A single white light shines in the darkness and I see a familiar figure._

" _Soul!"_

 _He stands there with his back to me, his hair in the same tousled style. He's wearing a nice pinstripe suit. He seems fine, but there is something different about this Soul. Something darker. He turns around._

" _Hello Maka."_

 _When he turns I see that the front of his suit is covered in blood. There's a kitchen knife in his hand. The lights come on and there lying on the ground are the mangled bodies of Yumi and Liz. W-what's going on? This isn't Soul._

" _W-what did you do?!"_

" _They got what they deserved. Now it's your turn Maka." A cheshire grin just like the demons appears on his face. The walls are pouring down blood and my screams go unheard._

"Maka! Maka! Wake up!"

I'm screaming.

Somebody's shaking me. My eyes open to see Soul. I'm trembling. Right now I'm a freakin mess. What is he doing here? Where the hell am I? I look to see I'm in the school's infirmary.

"Maka are you okay?"

He's looking at me with those crimson eyes. He reaches out to touch me, but I push his hand away. I don't want him to touch me right now, not after that nightmare.

"What's wrong?"

He looks hurt. I instantly regret my reaction. It was just a dream. How could I be so stupid as to think he would do something like that. I live with him for christ's sake, but for some reason I feel like he's hiding something from me.

"I just had a little nightmare, that's all."

In response I get his 'That's bullshit' look. Geez why do I have to be such a terrible liar.

"Little nightmare! Seriously Maka! You were screaming for a full ten minutes. That's no 'little' nightmare. What happened in your dream?"

His face is full of concern. I feel my cheeks heating up as our eyes meet each others.

"I promise I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now I feel too tired to talk. Tell me what happened when I passed out."

For a minute it looked like he wasn't going to take that answer, but them he sighed and started talking.

"Well another victim was killed."

"Yeah I remember that part."

My heart's sinking. I can't believe another life was taken.

"Her name was Liz Thompson. She was shot in the stomach. After you passed out Tsubaki ran to tell the nurse while I carried you to the infirmary. Then the cops came and just took the body away. They questioned a few people then just left."

"Didn't they hold everybody for an investigation?"

"Nope they just took the body away and left. They didn't even examine the body on the spot or search for evidence. It was like they didn't even really care."

Soul was beginning to sound a little pissed off. I don't blame him. The police force wasn't even doing their job properly. Two people have been killed. Shouldn't they have held everybody at the school for questioning. What's really going on with the police force?

"Hey Maka, do you think the murders are connected somehow? I mean there's like some pattern going on. First Yumi, then Liz. Both of them were incredibly attractive. Could the killer just be targeting females?"

" That's possible. What about the second Thompson sister? You know the girl who ran up to the body?"

"Patty Thompson. She was Liz's younger sister. They were formerly nasty street gangsters, but then the principal's son found them and took them in where they then enrolled at the school."

"Was he that boy who was holding Patty back?"

"Yeah, His name's Kid. I heard he was dating Liz before she died."

"Really?"

"Yeah they started dating only a couple days before she died."

"How old was Liz when she was murdered?"

"She was about a year older than Kid, so like 15 I guess."

"How do you know so much Soul?"

"The Thompson sisters and Kid used to be old friends of mine. We sorta grew apart, but we still kept in touch."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It must be hard for you."

"No it's okay. Don't worry about it. The nurse said we could take you home once you woke up, so let's head out."

When he helped me out of the bed, I could have sworn his cheeks were bright red. I hope he doesn't have a fever or anything, cause a sick Soul is just what I need right now.

As we headed home, I was more determined to stop this killer, but I have a feeling that this one day is going to escalate into something bigger, much bigger. I was going to be prepared for that day.

 **Hello, I hoped you liked that. I'm gonna try to update weekly from now on so keep in touch with the story! It's gonna get even better! Who will be the next victim? What part does the little demon play in this story? Does Soul have something to hide? Find out in the upcoming chapters! Kyoko out! ;3**


	8. Late At Night!

**Hello my friends here is a new chapter so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

The next few days after Liz's murder were unbearable. I spent my nights trying to find information on Liz and Yumi. I checked Yumi's blog updates up until the day she died. Unfortunately all I found were her slutty selfies and reviews on the hottest guys, there was no blog entry on Yumi's ex like Mako said. I wonder if the entry was removed. I remember that his name was Giriko and he works as the school's custodian. I'll have to question him later. I considered contacting Patty for an interview, but decided not to cause I didn't want to trouble her after she just lost her sister. The day after Liz's murder I went back to her death scene to see if the mural was still there, but it was quickly washed off the wall. Not much of a surprise that happened, but luckily I remembered what it looked like, so I was able to draw it on paper. It was a simple eye the shape of a football with a pupil in the middle, except the symbol has a way to haunt you while you slept. The only clues I had were the slip of paper found on Yumi's body and the picture of the mural I drew. A questions kept nagging at me though. Why hadn't the cops gathered proper evidence? How come they just washed off the mural without taking any samples or pictures? Where did they even take the body to? I have a strong feeling in my gut she didn't receive an autopsy. Something didn't feel right with our police force. So overall I was left with a lot of questions and not many leads.

It was a Friday night and I was at home looking through Yumi's blog again. So far still nothing. Soul had left earlier to take a ride around the city on his bike. He's seemed depressed lately. I could tell he was more upset about the Thompson sister's death than he said he was. I wanted to help him so bad, but he's been keeping his distance from me lately. I hope he's okay. Maybe he just needs time.

I looked over to the clock, which read 2:30 AM. Wow, I've really been up that late! My head feels hot. I hope I'm not getting sick.

"Hey what are you still doing awake?" A husky voice says from behind me.

"Oh, hey Soul. I didn't know you were back. Why were you out so long?"

"I just drove around town a couple times, but then I stopped by Black Star and Tsubaki's place and stayed a little longer than planned. What have you been doing?"

"Just doing some re-looking through Yumi's blog, so far though I haven't really found anything usefull."

I guess Soul sees my visible frown and the stressed creases on my forehead, because he then comes over and gives me a light hug. My face flushes into a deep shade of red, but at the same time I find myself glad because I feel his distant manners beginning to slip away.

"Don't worry you'll find something."

"Thanks Soul. I needed that."

"Are you okay? Your forehead feels hot" I feel his hand rest on my forehead. Once again my skin turns into a deeper shade of crimson. Geez! He's only making my fever worse!

"I think you have a fever Maka. Let's get you to bed."

Then before I could say another word he lifted me piggy back style on his back and carried me to my room. I didn't really debate, since I began to drift into a deep slumber. He then rested me on my bed and tucked me in.

Right then though he pressed his lips against my forehead, but by this time I was practically asleep,so luckily for him he received no Maka-chop. I actually kinda liked it though, even if I would never admit that to anyone ever!

"Good night Soul." I mumbled before I finally fell asleep.

"Good night Maka." I could of sworn he said something after that, but he spoke so quiet I never heard him speak.

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter was too short! It's sort of a filler chapter and I also wanted to put more Soma moments in the story. I look forward to seeing you next time! ;3**

 **In the next chapter…**

 **Soul and Maka are going to go interview Patty, where they find out that Liz could have been cheating on Kidd! Soon after Soul and Maka get into a pretty bad argument which results in Soul storming out. So when Maka goes to interview Giriko on her own and she is sexually assaulted who will come to her aid.**


	9. Investigation at Death Manor!

**~Hello! Here's the new update, so enjoy! ;3**

 **Chapter 9**

The headmaster's mansion was little over the size of eleven football fields and this was just one of his numerous lavish homes. The mansion stood tall and proud with its obscure, but unique architecture. The mansion was painted black, with large white columns holding the front exterior. On the roof was a large skull, both the academy and the family's symbol. The doors were quite large, at about twelve feet high and six feet wide in width, with skull doorknobs to top it off.

Lord Death was a filthy rich and high political figure in all of Death City. He was a kind man who was well respected and cared deeply for the city. He was said to have donated countless of public facilities and money to local charities. He once had a wife, but she died shortly after Lord Death's only son, Death the Kid, was born.

Death the Kid like his father was dedicated to the city and cared greatly for its welfare, but had more of an _eccentric_ personality than his father's. Let's just say he had an odd obsession for symmetry. His two closest friends had been Liz and Patty. He met them one night as he was walking on his way home and the two attempted to mug him by pointing a gun to his head. Instead of screaming or trying to run away, like any normal person would, he asked them what has caused them to resort to petty theft. Then oddly enough the Thompson told him their background and he invited them to come stay with him for awhile. of course they accepted since the son of the one and only Lord death had invited them to stay at their mansion. Soon after that the Thompson sister grew a liking to Kid which resulted to their deep friendship. As time went on the eldest Thompson, Liz, and Kid began to pursue a romantic relationship shortly before her tragic death.

All I knew about her death so far was that she was shot in the chest and she was wearing a short red cocktail dress. Why the cocktail dress, was she going somewhere nice the day of her death?

I finally mustered up the courage to visit the Death residence to ask Patty about her sister's murder. So here I was now standing at the front of their mansions door with Soul to question the younger Thompson sister and hopefully maybe an interview with Kid.

"Soul, are you sure we should do this? What if she's not ready to talk about it?"

"Maka, you're the one who wanted to talk to her in the first place and we need to ask here what happened the night before Liz's death, otherwise we'll be getting nowhere with the investigation."

He's actually right for a change. I'm being too soft. If I don't toughen up and ask some questions, I _will_ get nowhere with this investigation.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to get some new leads or we'll end up nowhere. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine tiny-tits, so don't worry about me. Besides it'll be nice seeing Patty and Kid after so long."

He gives me that goofball grin of his that makes me melt.

 _Okay, here we go._

I then allow my finger to press on the skull shaped door bella and wait. After a few short minutes I see Kid walk to the door.

"Oh hello Soul, and who is this?" Kid's voice sounds low and his expression is slightly grim. There is a twinge of irritation in his tone.

"Hey Kid, this is my friend Maka. We'd like to ask you a few questions about Liz."

At first Kid's face is blank, then it cringes into a face of anger.

"Do you think this is funny? Are you to trying to act like some sort of police duo or something!? I just lost the love of my life a couple weeks ago and you just think you can walk on my doorstep reminding me of her death? I t-think you both should l-leave."

"Look Kid I know you're upset but-"

"No we're incredibly sorry to intrude on your privacy and we shouldn't have brought up something like this. I hope you can forgive us, we'll be leaving now."

I get a scowl from Soul, but I can't do this to Kid. I see the hurt in his eyes and all we have done by coming here is just opening up Kid's fresh wounds.

Just as we're about to leave, a voice yells for us to stop before we leave the front steps.

"Wait!"

"Patty what are you doing? Go back inside!"

"No! They want to investigate Liz's death. They might be able to find out who the killer is. The cops aren't doing anything. They haven't even let us see the body. Isn't that out of place that they won't let a sister see her dead siblings body just one last time!?"

Her eyes are to the brim with tears.

Kid's anger is suddenly replaced by an empathy.

"Ok, but if this is too much for you then they're leaving, okay?"

"Ok."

In that moment she is like a small child, in need of someone to comfort her.

He kisses her on the temple then leaves to the next room.

"Alright, you wanted to ask some questions."

We then follow her to their living room. It's a well furnished room with white walls, black carpets, and perfectly aligned paintings on each wall, precisely eight each.

"Okay so Patty, what was Liz doing the week before she was killed?"

"Well, I don't really know much. She had been acting strangely. I only saw her one time that week. We went out for a bite to eat. The whole time though she kept getting these texts and wouldn't tell me what they were about. When she left for the bathroom I snuck through her purse and fished out her phone. A text popped up and it was under some dude named Noah Eibon."

Noah Eibon? Could that man have been the one who was calling Yumi all the time?

"What did the text say?"

"It said, _Meet me at our usual spot. ;)_. This was strange to me because she had recently started dating Kid. She was never had been the kind of person who would cheat. I was about to read more, but then she came back, so I threw her phone back into her purse."

"How many days did this occur before her murder?"

" It happened two days before she was killed."

"Was Kid aware of these texts?"

"No I didn't tell him. I didn't want them to get into a fight cause they seemed so happy during the short time they were together."

"What happened the morning she was killed? Did you see her leave during the night?"

"No the day of her murder everything was normal. No strange texts or anything. The night before she just ate dinner and went to bed, then the next morning when I went to wake her up for breakfast she wasn't there."

"Do you know anything else?"

"No, I'm sorry. You can search her room for any evidence if that would help. I can keep Kid distracted for a good thirty minutes if that would help."

"Yes that would help thank you. One more question though, did the cops come to your house to search for any evidence after they took her body away."

"No. No they didn't."

"Thank you. May we go look in Liz's room now?"

"Sure. I'll go distract Kid. One more thing, promise me you'll find whoever killed her."

"We promise we'll find your sister's killer." Both Soul and I said in unison.

About ten minutes later when the both of us upstairs digging through Liz's messy room hoping to find something. Her bedroom consisted of light pink walls, purple carpet flooring, a small balcony, a large window above her antique desk, and in the middle of her room stood a large queen sized bed with purple satin sheets. Her room was a huge mess as well like any normal teenage lizing space would look like. Her pink walls were covered with posters of male celebrities and her purple carpet was barely visible from all the clothes and trash that lay upon it.

Another ten minutes went by and we were out of hope till I spotted a red glow glistening in the light from under her queen sized bed.

I reached under, but unfortunately I manage to get whatever it is because of my short arms. Why was I cursed with these sticks!?

"Soul I think I found something! Come help me get it!"

"What's the matter you can't reach it with those tiny stubs of yours."

He starts to laugh like an ass, so I chuck a pair of Liz's horrible smelling socks at him, and luckily for me they land right inside his mouth while he's cackling!

When he's finished choking he finally comes over.

"Was the sock really necessary Albarn?"

"Yes Evans. No you better stop pissing me off or I'll do something worse next time!"

" _Like what."_

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

"Geez! Ok ok calm down! I don't want hulk Maka to come out on me or anything."

"Good. The red thing is down there can you see it?"

"Yeah."

Soul's long arm reaches under the bed and pulls out an odd looking necklace. A pendant of a crystal red eye is hooked upon a simple silver chain. This necklace looks very expensive. The pendant is the same eye that was on the mural. I turn the pendant to it's back to find the number two scratched on the back. Yumi had a slip of paper with the number one, so this had to mean something. What if Liz wasn't the last victim. The thought makes me shudder. Are more people going to die? Could this necklace have been a gift from Kid or Patty?

"Maka! Soul! You guys have to come down now! Kid is coming back!"

"Ok, we're coming. Maka are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

But I wasn't. A feeling of uneasiness had overcome me.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Maka is going to have the fight with Soul and her encounter with Giriko in the next chapter! I hope you look forward to my next update! Bye! ;3**

 **Ps. If you have any questions or advice put it in the review section. Thank You!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or any famous person I have referenced in this chapter (hulk).**


	10. Time To Text!

**Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Soul get up! We have school!" I yelled.

"Noooooooo…" He moaned in response.

"Soul if you don't stop your whining I'll get the water again!"

"Fine getting up!" He then immediately started getting dressed.

School was about to start and we were both seriously running late. I couldn't afford to get a late slip like I did last week all thanks to Soul. All of a sudden he decided to get a backbone and barricaded his door so he could sleep in! As the naturally stubborn person I am I decided to undo the hinges on his door and knock over his dresser, which was barricading the entrance, then beat the hell out of him for making me go through all the effort of waking him up. Unfortunately my little scheme took about thirty minutes and his beating took another twenty, so we ended up being about an hour late to class.

Luckily I didn't receive a detention slip again, but a stern warning not to be late again or I would get one the next time. I really don't want to go back to detention. That place reminds me of what happened to Yumi.

We didn't have time to eat, so I grabbed two bagels for me and Soul to eat on the way there.

"Maka where's breakfast?" Soul says with a yawn.

When I turn around to respond I see looking all disorganized. His tie that goes with his school jacket is undone, his hair is pointing out in all different directions, and he's wearing his shades.

He actually still managed to look good, but no way was I going to tell him that.

"Soul, you look all disorganized."

"I think I look fine."

"No come here for a sec, at least let me fix your tie."

Instead of letting me help him he attempted to tie it himself. Geez he can be so freaking stubborn sometimes, I guess I have no right to talk.

After a few good minutes were wasted I walked right up to him.

"Here just let me help you. We're gonna be late!"

"No, I can do it myself. A true man has to be able to tie his own freakin' tie!"

He had an agitated expression as he once again failed to get his tie on right. It was probably the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life.

"Letting me help you won't sacrifice your manhood." I managed to get out while trying to hold in my laughter, which is very hard by the way.

"Fine." He muttered in defeat with his famous Soul Evans scowl I've come to know.

"I never knew you could be such a baby when it comes to ties, Soul."

"Oh please, You're a big baby whenever you can't reach stuff off of high places."

"Not true!"

"Yep, it's true."

"No false!"

"True _tiny-tits._ "

Just as I'm about to retaliate like usual. I realize how close we both actually. We're close enough t-to k-kiss.

His eyes meet mine. We're both staring into each other's souls. He is starting to lean in close to my face. What am I supposed to do! He is gonna kiss me! How come I'm not stopping him?

My eyes stay open, but begin to shut like they're waiting to close when his lips meet mine.

His lips end up not kissing mine, but instead he leans in and kisses me on the nose!

"Payback for mocking me!" He laughs and then runs out the door.

I'M GONNA END THAT BASTARD!

"SOUL, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Gotta catch me first."

We both end up not being late to class because I chased Soul the whole way there. I was still furious at him for teasing me like that, so I didn't talk to him for the whole period. He didn't seem to care since he was asleep throughout class.

Things went on pretty smoothly after that until lunch came by.

I went to go eat lunch in the library cause I still was giving Soul the silent treatment. The library was larger than a normal school's library. Well I guess I should expect that with this being a prestigious private school and all. The library was two stories and had all the books you could ever imagine; manga, biographies, manuals, fiction, and more. The bottom story consisted of the main part of the library where kids usually sat down at the tables to study or looked up subjects on the school's computers. The second story was a little room located above the main floor led by a small spiral staircase. It was a cozy little room with not much furniture. All it had was a worn out couch, a few shelves, and a coffee table. In the back of the room though there was a small kitchenette like you would find in the teachers lounge. The flooring had tan shag carpets and the walls were painted a dark brown color. This second story wasn't permitted to students, but since the Librarian and I became close friends she gave me the key to the room so I could use this place as my personal study at lunch or after school .

It was a nice place to go to sometimes whenever I felt like I wanted to be alone and read a book or maybe have a cup of hot tea.

While I was reaching the climax of the current novel I was reading my phone all of a sudden vibrated. It looks like I got a text.

I looked down at my phone. It was from an unknown number.

 _Hello, friend. :)_

Was this the number that texted Liz and called Yumi. Could this be that Eibon guy?

I ignored my common sense and replied. I had to investigate this.

 _Maka: Who are you?_

 _Unknown: A friend._

 _Maka: What's your name?_

 _Unknown: That's a secret. ;)_

 _Maka: How did you get my number?_

 _Unknown: I have connections._

 _Unknown: By the way you seem to be growing quite fond of that little partner of yours. What was his name? Soul right?_

Soul? What did Saul have to do with this?

 _Maka: How the hell do you know Soul?_

 _Unknown: I've known him for a long time._

 _Maka: How?_

 _Unknown: Let's just say I've known way longer than anyone ever could._

 _Maka: What do you mean?_

 _Unknown: Soul and I are closer than anyone could ever imagine._

 _Maka: That doesn't make any sense._

 _Unknown: It will soon, once you are dead._

 _Maka: What do you mean dead?_

 _Unknown: The killer will be coming for you soon._

I'm going to be the next victim. For some reason that didn't even faze me. I only had one question right now.

 _Maka: Did you kill Elizabeth Thompson?_

 _Unknown: No, but I know who did._

 _Maka: Who?_

 _Unknown: I can't tell you right now or that would end all the fun, but I can tell you a secret._

 _Maka: What secret?_

 _Unknown: Elizabeth Thompson cheated on Death the Kid with Soul Eater Evans. Noah Eibon is Soul._

 **Hey! I decided to scratch the whole griko sexual assault idea, because it seems a bit cliche and happens in a lot of other Soma fanfics. I apologize for such a long update I've been slacking off lately :(. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to update more quickly next time.**


End file.
